


The resque team

by U_Bahnstation



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_Bahnstation/pseuds/U_Bahnstation
Summary: These two behave like children and absolutely need some help. Jörg and Ponchel don’t want this story to end unhappily!
Relationships: Audebert/Horstmayer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The resque team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth_Cannizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/gifts).



> Darth_Cannizard, I know, I’m a little bit late with a present. But late is better than never))) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Ponchel looked at his Lieutenant and irritably shook his head. Oh, he behaved like a child! Did he really think, nobody understands these long sad looks and sighs, he gave out after every talk with the German? Did he really believe, all rude words, they exchanged in every their talk, could hide real feelings? Did he really suppose, that Ponchel didn’t see him sitting and drawing Horstmayer’s portrait now? If he didn’t, his Lieutenant was totally fool. Fool and needed his, Ponchel’s help. Otherwise this dramatic story could end unhappily.

Jörg sat on the ground near his Lieutenant and looked at him. Yes, Horstmayer didn’t say anything, but he wasn’t so stupid. He understood everything. Maybe, he didn’t like this Frenchman, but his Lieutenant did. It was obviously. But why then was he behaving like a boy?! For what all this rudeness and arrogance in the talks and long sighs after them? Horstmayer looked unhappy. And Jörg didn’t like it much more, than the french Lieutenant. These two fools needed his help.

***

\- They disappeared together! How can you explain it? - resented Audebert loudly.

  
\- Why should I explain it? I can say, it’s absolutely not my fault! - answered the German with ostentatious anger.

  
\- Oh, please! Not yours?! Don’t want you to say, it’s mine?!

  
\- Listen, if something happens with Jörg, you know what I mean, THAT will be your problem!

  
\- I can say the same! Pray for their return! - with these words the French turned away and went to the trenches.

***

It took much time they thought. It was not so difficult to find mistletoe, but how damned hard it was to think up the text of message to entice these two out and to bring them together in a right place! Oh how much patience needed Ponchel to describe everything to this German, who did’t understand any french word! How many efforts and time took it to explain the plan to the mad French, ho did’t want speak german and was endlessly chatting in absolute incomprehensible language! But they had the purpose, the same and, if it’s possible to say so about two former enemies, common, so they had to deal together!

***

The Frenchman was standing in the under the nacked tree on the verge of the No Man’s Land and waiting for Horstmayer. The letter he got an hour ago was really strange. He had too many questions and he wanted to get answers as soon as possible. But as he so the German with a paper in his hand, looking at him with astonishment, he realized, it was not Horstmayer, who wrote that letter.

  
The German got closer, examined Audebert intently and sighed, - It were not you, am I right?

  
\- If you mean the message, no. I got it too.

  
Horstmayer nodded and raised his eyes. Some seconds he was looking somewhere above the Frenchman head and than grinned.

  
\- Look up for a moment, - said he silently.

  
Audeaert looked, - From where is it here? - asked he in a wonderment. There was a mistletoe right above them.

  
\- No ideas, - answered the German, smiling softly, - but... do you know what we should do now?

  
The Frenchman blushed thickly and closed his eyes, - If it’s someone’s joke, I promise, I’ll...

  
He didn’t end the phrase and was saucily interrupted with a kiss. Oh God, to be honest, he was waiting for this moment too long!

***

Some meters back Ponchel pushed Jörg in his side and winked. Jörg answered with a quiet chuckle.

  
\- Wir sind ein gutes Team! 

  
\- Oui, nous en sommes! - laughed the Frenchman.

  
Oh, how fool they were, if thought, those two didn’t mention them.


End file.
